quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
December 24, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Hilltop Ayan and humaira are surrounded by nadeem’s guys rendering them helpless. While ayan is beaten up by all of them, humaira searches around and finally finds a big stone that she hits on nadeem’s head giving ayan the chance to overcome them and fight each of them instead. nadeem finally gives in. ayan tells humaira to vent out her anger by beating him as much as she can. she complies and finally nadeem runs away from there. Seeing her upset, ayan gives her his jacket and takes her from there. Humaira is moved to see this. while they leave, a police car arrives and feroz gets out of the car watching them go. Scene 2: Location: At an isolated place Zoya is forcibly brought to a place by akram and his men who ties her up and give her an injection that drifts her to semi-unconsciousness. Thereafter they take her to two ladies and ask them to dress her up for the marriage ritual. When she’s made ready, she tries to flee from the ladies and locks herself behind a room. There she tries to place a call from their phone. Meanwhile, dilshad and nazma who tried to earlier convince asad that zoya must be in some trouble and he had waved them off saying that she must be behaving irresponsible aagain, now receive a call and hear zoya’s tired and dull voice but cant hear any further. they tell asad and he asks them not to worry and says that he would find out at the cafe. He also calls up at the office to get akram’s house no. He calls up at akram’s house but when his mother picks up the phone and says that her son is at office and that she’s absolutely fine, he goes berserk and immediately calls up his office to ask them to track down the no that zoya called from, on dilshad’s cell. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence while rashid is trying to argue about the haste of ayan and humaira’s marriage descision, shirin and razia try to talk him into it. Razia also asks him if he has any doubts other than the haste. He sys that he is only in tension regarding the early descision about their marriage without even asking them what they think and that whether ayan and humaiar want to be each other’s life partners for eternity. He drifts off in his own pst and says in the present context that some relations if made, cannot be compromised for life. And that the choice they made would be their for life. and without love, the life journey seems horribly long, and therefore….he is stopped by some noise on the door. Razia watches from the balcony. she finds ayan and humaira coming into the house, all the while he trying to cheer humaira up after the dreadful experience that she went through. She thanks him and he says cajolingly that being her best friend since childhood, its but natural for him to protect her from any danger. Seeing this razia calls rashid and shows them how much they care for each other and asks him if he still wants any more evidence of their love. Rashid is speechless on seeing this. Humaira comes out aftre changing. Ayan steps in her room and brightens her up again. But she is embarassed when he says that he understoos that she was chjatting with nadeem thinking him to be ayan but she didnt understand why she went out for a date thinking it was with him. She is flushed and shy and before she can answer, nuzrat and nikhat walk in and disturb them by asking about the evening party’s arrangement. He tells thaat everything’s ready and that he would take care of it. they just need to get her downstairs all dressed up. They take ayan’s leave. When humaira too tries to go, he stops her by holding her hand and asks her the same question that she had left unanswered. She again blushes while he again gets down to his casual flirting with her. She is still smiling when he leaves. Scene 4: Location: At the cafe Asad reaches at the cafe and is told by one of the waiters that he saw a guy named akram who took a girl along with other guys and went away. asad is disturbed hearing this. Just then he gets a call telling him the location that the call was placed from. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Nuzrat and nikhat are making up excuses for getting her to get dressed. Dejcted that noone remembers her anniversary, shirin agrees to get dressed while nuzrat and nikhat go out to dress up themselves. shirin wonders to herself that it really isnt a special day today. Scene 6: Location: At the isolated place A dishevelled semi conscious beaten up, bruised zoya is brought down by akram for the nikah. The priest refuses to marry her to akram in such a condition. But when, akram’s friend, threatens him for life, he starts the nikah. Akram gives his consent. Then they ask zoya for her consent. She avoids the first two times, then the third time while akram is waiting impatiently, she is about to say QUBOOL HAI when asad comes in says QUBOOL NAHI HAI. The screen freezes on asad’s stern face. Precap: Asad takes a bruised zoya in his arms and walks out while akram watches. He then fights off akram’s guys in the garden and beats them to pulp.